


A Kinder World

by DreamingPagan



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, ace Daud who doesn't mind some bedroom shenanigans, fits in any verse where Daud didn't kill Jessamine and they all got together, spanking mention, with the right people of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingPagan/pseuds/DreamingPagan
Summary: Daud is not used to being cared for. Or cared about. He's finding out, though, that a soft bed makes everything easier.





	A Kinder World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenswhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/gifts).



> This fandom needs some more uncomplicated fluff.

Jessamine’s hair, Daud thinks idly, is softer than he’d anticipated. He has no idea how he’d thought an Empress’s hair would feel - he has no idea, for that matter, what he’d imagined her bed would feel like, but then again he’d never anticipated having a chance to find out.

“Stop woolgathering,” Corvo murmurs from behind him. The taller of the two of them makes his point by nipping at the back of Daud’s neck, and then lowers his head and runs his tongue up Daud’s spine, just the tip of the tongue touching. Daud arches his back - the sensation of Corvo’s tongue against his skin is still a new one, and he can’t help the shiver it sends running through him. He half turns toward the Lord Protector with an exasperated look.

“If this is how you feel about thinking, it’s a wonder you managed without me as long as you did,” he observes, and Corvo flashes him a wicked grin. 

“Those of us who haven’t made a mess of things in the past six months are permitted to think as much as we like in the bedroom.” Jessamine’s voice drifts up from where she sits between Daud’s legs. Her head is still lying against his chest, and he does not dare stop massaging her temples. 

“Agreed. Now - lie back and stay in the room with us, or I’ll tell your Whalers that you’re ticklish right here.” Corvo kisses the juncture of Daud’s neck and his shoulder, and Daud cannot help the noise that escapes him, half yelp and half laughter. He leans back against Corvo, and feels his lover’s hands settle around his shoulders.

“Are you comfortable?” Corvo aks seriously. 

Daud considers for a moment. He could nod assent. He could. It’s what he would have done even two months ago - before things had changed. Before… this. He could go that route. Or - 

“My arse feels like I landed wrong out of a transversal,” he confesses, and takes delight in watching Jessamine’s cheeks redden. She turns in his arms, and looks over his shoulder.

“I told you you were hitting too hard!” she accuses Corvo, who rolls his eyes.

“I was under the impression that that’s the way you wanted it,” he tells Daud, who grins.

“It was, and it is,” he answers. “You asked, though.” He wriggles a bit to find a better position, and then settles, and gives a contented hum. His arse genuinely does ache, but it’s a pleasant sensation - one that he revels in now, as he sits on a bed that’s approximately a hundred times more comfortable than anything he’s ever had in his life.  


Jessamine, however, does not appear to be appeased. She is still frowning - and sitting up on one elbow, her nightgown clinging to her as she levers herself up and out of Daud’s lap. He makes a brief effort to keep her in place, but she shrugs his hands off, clearly determined.

“Roll over,” she orders. “I’d like to check for bruising. I promised you you would never be in pain without treatment ever again.” 

He rolls over without complaint. There’s a lump in his throat, suddenly - one that he swallows against, but can’t deny, because he’s still getting used to all of this. Corvo is looking down at him knowingly, and Daud looks up from his position in the other’s lap. 

“You’re ours,” Corvo murmurs, fierce and somehow reassuring all in the same breath. He allows his hands to smooth down the length of Daud’s back, and Daud shivers.

“Say that again,” he rasps, and Corvo leans down as far as he’s able. 

“You’re ours,” he repeats. “Safe. Protected.” He punctuates his sentence with a kiss to the crown of Daud’s head. “Loved.” 

Jessamine is behind him, and Daud can’t help a blush when he realizes that she’s spent this time in examining his naked arse, her face scarce inches away. She pats it when she finishes her inspection, and sits up.

“No bruising,” she pronounces. “Still - we will find you something to do that won’t be too uncomfortable for the next few days.” She leans in again and nips his arse playfully, and Daud can’t quite help but yelp.

“Jessamine!” Corvo scolds, but he is grinning, and Daud can only mutter half-hearted complaints into his lap. He does not roll over. He’s comfortable here - he’s just managed to stretch his arms out to wrap around Corvo’s middle. Corvo, though, has other ideas - he shifts until he’s more fully beneath Daud, and then pulls Jessamine into his arms, until they are all one pile. Daud stretches his feet out and curls his toes, and then frowns sleepily. 

“We’re going to get hot in about an hour,” he points out, and Jessamine buries her face between his shoulder blades.

“That will be in an hour,” she answers, and Daud cannot seem to locate the problem with that statement. 

Corvo, after all, smells nice, and the bed is still deliciously soft.


End file.
